


Dream

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Multi, Tequila, snooping!Jared, sweet!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Reader meets Jensen at a convention. This is just what happens.Rated for future chapters. Updates will be added when I can in between work and writing for the bangs that I signed up for. I am hoping to have the other chapters up really soon as I have an idea how this is going to go.





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream the other night. This dream inspired me to write this. Not all is from the dream but most of it is. I see this being around 2007 or 2008. This is the first chapter fic I have posted that I didn't have completed beforehand. Hopefully I will be able to update regularly. I do taxes and this is our busy season, but I promise to get something up each week. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me motivated! Thank you!

I can’t believe that she was able to get me back stage passes! Chuck, I love that woman so much! My girlfriend was somehow able to not only get me tickets to this years convention, but also some kind of crazy back stage access! She is working some booth for the convention, selling merchandise so I can’t really spend much time with her this weekend. She knows how obsessed I am with Supernatural, well really more Jensen Ackles, but by extension the show as well. Looking around there were a few people starting to gather in the seating out front but only three in the green area in the back. The three back here had spread out in different areas, like we were trying to avoid each other. 

 

I was looking down at my agenda when I felt the couch that I was sitting on shift as someone was sitting down on the other end. I looked up and think I must have quit breathing, because Jensen Ackles was only two feet away from me, if that. He smiled at me and it seemed to wake me from my super star stupor. “Gonna’ be a busy weekend, right?” He is by far my favorite actor and the reason that I wanted to come to this convention in the first place, so I’m rather surprised that my voice actually decided to work when I replied to his question. “I’m sure it isn’t as busy for me as it is for you.” He chuckled at this and I caught a hint of tequila coming from his breath. 

 

“Starting on the ‘apple juice’ a little early today huh?” He looked a little bit chastised as he squinted at me and shook his head. “I forget sometimes that everyone knows what happens at other conventions. I guess that YouTube has let everyone know that we have a bit of ‘apple juice’ at our other conventions. But to answer your question, Yes, I have. Haven’t you heard that ‘apple juice’ is the new orange juice and is a must have with breakfast?” I smiled back, patting my bag, “Why yes, Mr. Ackles, I have heard that.” He looked a bit surprised but we both laughed. “I thought they searched everyone that came in here pretty thoroughly. How the hell did you manage to sneak something inside?” 

 

I looked at him for a minute trying to decide if he would turn me in or if I could trust him on this. I didn’t want to get kicked out or have her banned from working future conventions. Hoping that he really was as cool and laid back as he seemed, I decided to be honest with him. “My girlfriend is working the convention. She let me in so no one would check my bag.” He was back to looking concerned and I started to feel like I had made a mistake as he questioned me about her. “She isn’t going to let others in is she? Someone else could bring something a little more dangerous than a drink, not everyone likes us.” My shock must have shown on my face because his concerned look slipped a bit from his face. “No, no way. She only let me bring this because she knew I was so nervous about meeting you!” 

 

He almost looked shy and I realized what I had said just a bit too late. I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. “Nervous about meeting me? Why? I’m just me.” He sounded so shocked by this. “Uh, yeah. You’re kinda’ the only reason I came to this convention.” I had been doing so good at treating him like a regular person, but now that I let myself think about who he was I was getting super nervous again and looked away to cover my embarrassment. I could see through the curtain that the auditorium was now full and several of the couches back here had groups of people lounging around in them. 

 

“Hey, I have about five minutes before I go up on stage, but I’d like to talk to you again. I have a break after this panel. I’ll be free until after lunch. Maybe we could grab some ‘juice’ and just hang out for a bit. It could help you see that I’m just a person. I don’t want anyone being afraid to talk to me. You seem pretty cool, hopefully you won’t let the others know my secret hiding spot at this venue. Jared has found most of my places but not this one yet.” I must have fainted and am dreaming, because hanging out with Jensen again? ABSO-FREAKIN-LUTELY! “Yeah, sounds good. Have fun up there.”


	2. My Friend Jose

I don’t know why I expected anything to be different, but Jensen was amazing up on stage. He referenced the ‘juice’, and even mentioned something about making new friends while glancing to the curtain. I would almost bet my life that he just sold one hundred backstage passes to the next few conventions without even trying. He was a little flustered by some of the questions and on more than one occasion someone would bring him a drink in a white styrofoam cup. Guess he has even more of a head start than me on the ‘juice’ front. Oh well, maybe it’ll help me not be so nervous if I know he’s a bit intoxicated. 

 

When he came back through the curtain he almost looked relieved that I was still there sitting on the couch. I don’t know though, it may have been surprise, though I don't really know why he would have been surprised by that. “Ready to run off, or have you changed your mind about hiding out with some strange guy for a few hours?” I know I just stood there looking at him like he had lost his mind. I mean, come on, has he already forgotten that he is kind of my freakin idol? “Definitely not changed my mind, honestly, I thought that you would have changed yours about taking some random fan to your own personal escape at a convention.” 

 

“Well this is definitely something new to me. I don’t normally take in stray fans, but you seem like you could use the company and if you really did just come here to see me then you won’t be missing anything important by ducking out of a few panels and hanging out.” So he doesn’t take fans to his personal get away. This gives me something to think about. I gather all my stuff together and we start walking to an exit door that has been propped open. Jensen notices my look at the box propping open the door. “Sometimes we need more of a break than the green room offers since, no offense, they began letting fans back here.” He just kind of smirks afterwards letting me know that it really wasn’t meant as offensive.

 

He lead me out the door and through some alley that I definitely would not be comfortable going down alone. Around the corner we found a ladder that lead to the rooftop and I had the thought that this might be interesting to climb back down after drinking. Jensen was quite the gentleman helping me from the ladder once we reached the top. We walked over to the back side of the roof, and there was a ledge off the end that was just big enough to sit on and hopefully not fall off. Once again he helped me over the ledge and we sat down on the landing. I gave him a curious look, but pulled out my bottle of tequila. “Jose is a good friend of mine.” He laughed and I thought, yes this is totally worth missing the other panels.

 

We sat passing the bottle of Jose back and forth until it was about half gone. I drink, quite a bit, but half a bottle of Jose, even if it is shared, is enough to get me buzzing pretty good. This in turn causes my verbal filter to become non existent and piqued my curiosity in everything. So I started a game, two truths and a lie. I mean why the hell not? “Okay, sitting here with you is freaking amazing, but I’m not a quiet person, especially if I’ve been drinking. So, let’s play a game. Have you ever played two truths and a lie?” He glanced over the edge then back to me. “Yep, sure have, and I’m afraid of heights and my favorite color is black.” “Well, since it was your idea to come up here, and you seem to know how the game is played, I’m going to say your favorite color is not black, that’s your lie.” He takes a drink from the bottle. 

 

Drunk Jensen giggles are the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I lose myself for just a moment, because he is so care free right now. He doesn’t seem to care that he is with someone that he doesn’t really know or that we are literally hiding out from his best friend drinking a bottle of smuggled in tequila. I know that I must have a stupidly drunk look on my face just being in aww at the man in front of me. He leans over placing a piece of hair that had fallen in my face back behind my ear. “It’s your turn.” I shake myself back to the real world. “Uh, yeah. I have three cats, I am in a polyamorous relationship and my favorite color is green.” He thought for a few seconds then asked me the question I was expecting. “What is a polyamorous relationship?” I laughed a bit because I always get this question. “It’s consensual nonmonogomy, or think of it as the ability to have multiple meaningful relationships at the same time. All parties have knowledge of the others and are all in agreement that it is allowed.” 

 

He sits there thinking over my answer for a second then says “We will come back to that. Since you obviously have to answer that a bit, I’m going to guess that is a truth. So, cats or the color green. I’m going with the cats. You don’t seem to have any cat hair on you, so that’s your lie.” I take a long pull from the bottle to indicate that he is right. “So explain this consentual nonmonogamy thing. Is it an open relationship? Do you have a lot of partners? I guess it’s just a bit confusing.” I take a breath to steady my nerves here. This isn’t something that most people accept with the best reaction, and I really don’t like it being compared to an open relationship but most people do. “It’s not really an open relationship, but a lot of people make that misconception. I have a husband, a boyfriend and a girlfriend. They all know about each other and in fact my girlfriend and boyfriend are also dating each other. It’s actual relationships not just sleeping around. Sometimes there can be sex with other people as long as it’s something that you agree amongst yourselves that is allowed.” 

 

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in, I would think it would be confusing. Well, maybe no worse than dating would be, I guess.” He got quiet taking a drink from the bottle without losing a round or for any other reason than he wanted, or needed, it. He looked me in the eyes and leant in. I just keep thinking that there is no way that he’s doing what I think he is. He looks to my lips and when I don’t seem to want to stop him, he kisses me. This kiss is chaste and so sweet. “So, neither of us get in trouble for that?” I blink a couple of times, dang he keeps making me lose myself. “Uh, no. It’s kind of funny, but me and my partners have celebrity hall passes.” I laugh at this because even to me it sounds ridiculous. “Not like we actually thought it would ever happen, but you are mine. I told you, I might have a little bit of a thing for you.”

 

Jared chose this moment to yell, from somewhere not too far away, for Jensen. “Yo, Jay we have another panel in ten minutes, wherever the hell you are.” Jensen just keeps looking at me. “Should I say I’m sorry? I’m not, but I feel like I should be.” Shaking my head I reply, “No, definitely not sorry.” He stands starting to gather our stuff. “I need to get back. I have autographs after this panel and a dinner with the other cast members after that. Can I ask you for your number? I want to talk to you again. I gave him my number and before he messaged me his he asked me to please not share his with anyone. “I kinda’ figured that was the case, didn’t think you would even want anyone to know about this. Whatever this is.” “You have to talk to your partners about it, I understand that, but I would appreciate you not talking to others about it. And please don’t post about it on social media. I have already caught a lot of crap on there lately.” I walked up to him a little sheepishly not completely sure what I was supposed to do here. He pulled me over to him and into a hug, kissing my forehead and then dipping down to place another kiss on my lips. We then make our way back down the ladder and toward the door that was left propped open. “See you on stage.” I say as we seperate at the door. Jared comes up to him looking over at me then taking Jensen by the arm and going off toward, I assume, makeup. I send a quick text back to Jensen, Thanks for today. I can’t wait until our next escape! I didn’t expect him to reply for a while, so I’m surprised when almost immediately get a response. Me too. I had fun. :-*


	3. Autographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short but hey it's the second one this week! I hope to add another before my personal due date of Sunday. If we stay slow at work this week I may just be able to do that.

The J2 panel is amazing! This whole experience would have already been out of this world, even if I hadn’t been having secret meetings with my biggest crush ever. I can’t wait to tell my girlfriend all about today when we get back to the motel. The panels end and I see the long lines to autographs starting to form. I have tickets to get autos from Jensen and Jared. My girlfriend is a big Jared fan and I'm not surprised when she comes up behind me in line and rests her head on my shoulder. “Hey love, have a good day?” I turn around to hug her and tell her in her ear, “Thank you darling, you have no idea!” She looks at me a bit strange at that but we proceed in line with me telling her about what I can in line and explaining that there’s more I just can’t tell her here.

 

We get up to Jared and she fangirls a little but he shoots me a kind of pissy look. I smirk back making him laugh. “You even act like him.” My girlfriend just keeps looking back and forth between us. I get my autograph and go to step away but Jared grabs me into a hug, whispering in my ear. “Don’t fuck him over.” I look up at him and tell him aloud, “I would never. You know you sound like the big brother here.” He laughs at me and went on back to his autograph line. We went to get in line for Jensen. 

 

Bobby, my girlfriend, keeps shooting me questioning looks and being rather quiet until I tell her yet again that I will explain everything when we leave. After that she went back to gushing about how great it is to meet these guys. She had been hoping that they would be hanging around more in between panels and she would have met them already, but no such luck. Eventually, we get almost to the front of Jensen's line. He sees me through the other guests and winks. She looks at me then scoffing. “What the hell? Really, how do you get everyone’s attention wherever we go?” I feel my phone vibrate and look up in time to see Jensen putting his back into his pocket. Pulling mine out I do in fact have a message from Jensen. “You are going to get me into so much trouble.” I laugh and put it back in my pocket. 

 

Stepping up to the table he grins up at me and I say, “Only the good kind. This is my girlfriend Bobby, and no I haven’t had a chance to talk to her yet.” He nodded and signed our autographs. “Nice to meet you. Hope they aren’t keeping you too busy to enjoy the convention.” She looks at me then back to him. “Uh, no. I have been able to see most of the panes from where I’m set up at. I do believe that she’s having more fun than me though.” We all kind of laugh at that and she mumbles something sounding like unbelievable. Once again as I go to leave the autograph line I get pulled into a hug. 

 

“Tomorrow is a long way off, text me when you get back. It will make this dinner more bearable.” I look across the aisle where Jared is doing his autos still. He looks up and just shakes his head. I lean up and whisper, “As long as your watchdog over there doesn't get mad.” I laugh a little to show I’m only joking. He smirks a bit and I step away agreeing to his request. Bobby grabs me by the hand pulling me towards the staff parking lot and to the car. “Okay, Spill, NOW! I tell her about all of my ‘adventures’ today. She just sits shaking her head at me. “Only you would end up making a date out of a convention, and that date being with one of the guys on stage. Ha, I don’t know how you manage some of the things that you do.” “Gotta love me!”


	4. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! Real life was kind of crazy for a bit. I'm hoping that I will get the job I am applying for today. That would mean more time for writing! But here it is, no one has proof read or beta'd, the mistakes are all mine.

Me: So what do you have to do at this dinner thing?

J: We just all get together first night of convention because we aren’t all filming at the same time. It lets us catch up and pick at each other, pretty much.

J: I’m sure I will catch hell from Jared about you :)

Me: Should I say I’m sorry when I’m really not? He seems like he’s only looking out for you.

Me: You okay?

J: Yeah, I was just trying to decide if I should tell you this or not, but you have been honest, so I will too.

J: So while I haven’t taken a fan to my getaway places, I have, um, interacted with a fan one time before. She turned out to be a little too crazy for my tastes, and when I told her I couldn’t see her anymore she told a lot of my stuff on social media. That’s why I told you what I did about telling people. That is why he’s being so protective. That was two years ago. It was our first year doing these conventions, and I haven't talked to any fans outside of opps and autos since. 

Me: Well, thank you for being honest. That makes a little more sense where his behavior is concerned, I am sorry that you had that experience and I just want you to know that is something you will never have to worry about with me. Whatever happens between us is just that, between us.

J: That’s good to know and I’m glad that I didn't run you off by telling you. I think I am really starting to like you.

Me: Well, that is a good thing since I’ve like you for a while now and the more I get to know the real you the more I am liking you :)

Me: The you that I had in my head before this weekend is someone a little different from the you I am getting to know. I understand why that has to be, but I wanted you to know I was coming into this with my eyes open. I realize that I really didn’t know you before this weekend. I only had an image that you put out there for the fans to see. I also kind of wanted to say thank you for allowing so much of your real personality to be in that image. You are different but not as much as I would have imagined.

J: The other guys just got here. So if my replies don’t come as quick you will know why.

Me: Okay have fun. Text me if you need a distraction.

 

A few hours later…

J: Hey sweet cheeks! Whatcha doing?

Me: Sweet cheeks? Lol, how much have you had to drink?

J: How do you know I’ve been drinking?

J: To answer your question, I don’t really know. I had a few drinks at dinner, then me and Jared went to the bar in the motel and we just kept on drinking lol. I’m glad I am staying in the same motel though because there is no way in hell that I could drive right now.

Me: Damn boy, sounds like you are having fun! And to think you doing all this drinking and you go back to your room and text me instead of out partying it up some more. How did I get so lucky?

J: I can’t really tell if you are being a smartass or if you are being serious.

J: And you still didn’t answer my question. What are you up to this late?

Me: I’m being very serious. It makes me very happy that you think of me too. 

Me: And to answer your question, my girl and me just got back from the pool. She’s in the shower and I’m waiting on my turn.

Jay: mmm… sounds fun. If it were you in the shower and I was waiting… well, I wouldn’t be waiting. I would totally be in the shower with you and we definitely wouldn’t be getting clean ;)

Me: Even if that sounded just a bit corny (completely the alcohol’s fault I’m sure), it still sounds extremely fun. 

J: SHIT! Jared just came back to the room and I’m getting disappointed puppy dog eyes. Guess I better go.

J: Meet me at our spot in the morning? I want to see you.

Me: Okay, try to straighten him out tonight though. I don’t really like the interrupting moose routine he has going on right now!

Me: And I will definitely meet you there. What time?

J: I have to be out for photo ops at eleven thirty. The panels start at eleven tomorrow. I don’t want you to have to miss any more. Can you meet me at ten? That would give us an hour.  
Me: Sure, ten is fine. I really don’t mind missing the panels to hang out with you though, but I do appreciate the thought.

Me: See you in the morning. Good Night! XOX

J: Night Sweet Cheeks! ;-*

 

I like Jared, I just have to keep reminding myself that he is only trying to keep Jensen out of a bad situation. I totally have to figure out a way to let him know that I am not a bad situation. Well, I guess I will just have to talk to him tomorrow. If I can get him to talk to me away from everyone. I don’t really want to air out their business in front of other fans. Here’s to hoping I have good dreams tonight. I hope Jensen and Jared don’t get into it too bad. I really don’t want to cause problems between the two of them. Ugh, how am I supposed to sleep while thinking about this, maybe after I take my shower I should have a drink to help take the edge off and then hopefully I can pass out. Okay maybe two drinks, three definitely three.


	5. Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is where our rating is earned! In their getaway there is fun to be had!

Early morning came around much quicker than I would ever have wanted. I went with Bobbie when she went to set up, which meant that I was there a little early for my meet up with Jensen. I went ahead and climbed up the ladder and was just going to wait on him there. I heard voices coming from the parking area behind the motel so I ducked down behind the little wall meant to keep people from falling over the edge. “I know that you like her man, just please don’t get so attached that when it blows up in your face it’s gonna hurt that much more. Have fun, by all means, just don’t do like before. She seems like a nice girl, but you can’t really know yet. I mean you’ve known her what twenty four hours?” I could hear Jared’s voice, but Jensen was too quiet in his reply, I couldn’t hear it over the air conditioning units on this side of the building. “Fine, I’ll see you inside, I don’t understand why you have to keep where you’re meeting her a secret from me. I mean what if she does go all psycho and kidnaps you or something?” I laughed without meaning to and ducked to the other side of the building hoping I didn’t give away our hiding spot, not really sure when it went from his hiding spot to ours. 

“I’ll be fine Jared, just tell Cliff to come out and yell when panels start please.” “Fine.” Then I heard footsteps going into the door that we came out of yesterday. Once the door had closed I heard Jensen start climbing the ladder. I looked over the edge and smiled down at him. “Hey trouble maker, thought you were going to talk some sense into him.” “I should call you the trouble maker. He doesn’t have a problem with me, just you.” The smirk that accompanying that reply eased the sharp edges of it enough that it didn’t bother me. “Yeah yeah, trouble is my middle name. Get your booty up here, were on a time limit today.” I moved back out of his way so that he could get up onto the roof with me. He immediately grabbed me up into a hug and kissed the top of my head. “How much of that did you hear?” “Well, Jared had a big mouth. I heard everything he said after you guys got into the parking lot, but I didn’t hear you. Sorry if I gave our hiding spot away, it was just too funny him thinking I could kidnap you.” Jensen kept kissing down my hair around behind my ear and then moving to kiss my lips finally. “Then you heard him say I liked you, but that wasn’t a secret. I told you that last night. The part about not getting too serious though, I get where he’s coming from, but I feel like I have known you forever.” Then his mouth became occupied with my skin and words were not going to happen again for the time being. 

Jensen broke the kiss to lift my tank top over my head, which gave him access down to the swell of my breasts. As he unclasped my bra his tongue found its way to one of my nipples and his hand groped the other. I never knew that I would be so upset with him wearing a t-shirt as I was right then, a button up I could undo, but a t-shirt had to come up and over and I really didn’t want to disturb him at the moment, but we were on a time limit after all. Finally he got the idea when I had it pulled up to his arms and my hands running over his chest. He stood up and pulled it off, then he moved his hands to his jeans and undid them while looking at me for approval. I definitely wasn’t going to deny it, but at the same time there was no way I could keep eye contact when his entire body was on display. He chuckled when I licked my lips and it drew my eyes back up to his face. “Sorry baby girl, we don’t have time for a lot of foreplay. That is unless you don’t want this to go very far.” With that I pulled him back into a kiss and told him I wanted it to go as far as he did. 

He reached down undoing my jeans and sliding them down my legs, taking my panties with them. Climbing back over me he kissed along my calves, up to my thighs and spread my legs to press his tongue into my core. “I thought you said we didn’t have time for foreplay?” “Okay hun, I know you can see, so you know I’m not trying to oversell myself here, but if I don’t prepare you some, this is going to hurt. Although, I can definitely tell that you’re in the mood and I am also enjoying this a little too much.” The chuckle that left his mouth as he pressed it back to my folds was enough to send shivers over my entire body. Finally, he moved up and kissed me again as he positioned himself at my entrance. The taste of myself mixed with the taste of Jensen was driving me wild. He finally bottomed out and continued the kisses until I thrust my hips up to get him to move, he definitely wasn’t small but I like a little pain with my pleasure anyway and the stretch was glorious. Setting up a rhythm was easy, we moved together so well and after a few minutes he flipped us over leaving me on top to set the pace. This also allowed him to hit some amazing new depths and it doesn’t take long for me to reach my release, the pulsing of my walls causing him to follow me over. I lean up onto his chest and allow my breathing to come back then roll over beside him. 

We are both laying there looking up at the clouds when we hear the door slam open and a gruff voice yelling that it’s time for the panels in about five minutes. “Hm, good timing there buddy.” Laughing out, he turned and kissed me one more time and stood to gather our clothing off the roof. “I wish we didn’t have to rush down there. I would much rather lay here with you.” He handed me my jeans and bra then kicked my shirt to me as well. “Where are my panties?” “Huh? I don’t know I don’t see them, must have fallen off the roof.” I can see them poking from the pocket of his jeans as he slides them back on. “Yeah, okay. I’m sure someone will enjoy them later.” He pulls me into another kiss and then we climb down the ladder. I will definitely be feeling him the rest of the day if the pinch and pull is anything to go by. Jared pokes his head out the door as we approach. “Wow, um, nice hair Jen. Are you two going for world’s most obvious?” I reach up and my hair is definitely not any better than Jensen’s so I try to tame it down with my fingers, but Jared hands me a brush. I look up at him like he’s lost his mind until he explains. “I’m looking out for Jensen, and you to an extent. If he wants you around I’m not going to keep fighting with him about it, but I can help you guys avoid some of the drama. It’s a spare brush that I had in my bag. See you inside.” With that Jared went back inside and left me and Jensen just staring at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my dears, one more to go! I am going to try to get it up sometime tomorrow. I know I haven't been as reliable I should have been and I apologize but we're almost done and I won't be doing anymore like this. I will finish whatever I'm working on and post it all as one. I'm so sorry!


	6. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some talking about what's going on and where it will go in the future.

Today is the second night of convention and the Saturday Night Special concert. I’m in the pit and Bobbie is with me since the vendor area is closed for this. There are so many people packed around us, I think I may have been spoiled by the backstage experience. Louden Swain comes on and does a few of their songs then Kim Rhodes gets on stage, she’s awesome! What catches my attention though is Jensen peeking from behind the curtain and an attendant heading my way. “Excuse me miss can you come with me?” I look up and notice that Jensen isn’t at the curtain anymore. “Go on, I’ll save your spot.” Bobbie tells me as she notices where I’m looking. “Okay, be right back.” Then I follow the attendant to a door off to the side of the stage.

Jensen is waiting, once I’m through the door and it’s closed he grabs me up in a hug. “Today has been insane! I missed you!” He pulls back and kisses me. “It’s been like twelve hours, what are you going to do when you go back to Vancouver and I go home?” Jensen pulled me close and groaned. “I don’t even want to think about that! I’m gonna have to get back, I’m singing in a few minutes and you're missing the show.” I stood up on tiptoe to steal another kiss before I slipped back out the door and made it back to Bobbie, just as Briana Buckmaster was heading off stage. Rob Benedict called out Richard Speight Jr and they played a song with the band then called out Jensen. Everyone went nuts, we couldn’t hear anything over the roar. When it died down I swear I was in heaven, Jensen’s voice is amazing!

In the rush after the concert I knew there was no way to meet up with Jensen, so I decided to text him and let him know that we were leaving. 

Me: Hey J, we’re heading back to the motel. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.  
J: Wait up! Me and Jared are gonna head out to the bar. Do you guys wanna come and hang out?  
Me: For a while, where are you guys going? We can meet you there.

“Or you could just ride with us.” Jensen, Jared and their body guard came out of a door to back stage. “Sure, do I even want to know how you always seem to know where I am?” Jensen just shook his head as we left through a back door. When we got to the bar it was one of those hole in the wall kind of places that I would never expect these guys to step foot in. “It’s actually a pretty nice place and most fans would never think to look for us here. The other guys all go out to the strip and all the fans follow them so we can hang out here and usually don’t get bothered.” 

It was an awesome night, Jared talked to Bobbie, which made her night, allowing me and Jensen time to hang out. “We leave early in the morning. We don’t have anything scheduled for the last day at this convention. Filming starts back up on Monday and we wanted time to get back.” Jensen actually looked kind of sad saying this. I guess he really had been thinking about what would happen when the convention was over. “Hey, it’s not really goodbye. You can still text and call me. I don’t want to stop talking to you if you are interested in continuing whatever this is.” “We really need to figure out what this is so we can quit calling it that. Hold on a minute.” Jensen went over to Jared and Bobbie came over to me. “You okay sweetie? You look rough, I would think that hanging out with Jensen would make you happy, but you look like someone killed your puppy.” “We’re just talking about after we leave.” She gave me a hug as Jensen walked back up. “Hey Bobbie, can I borrow your girlfriend for a while so we can go talk about some things where there are less people?” “Sure as long as you promise to have her back before the convention starts tomorrow.” “Absolutely!” I give Bobby a hug and a smile and Jensen takes my arm and leads me out the door. Cliff stays with Jared, so Jensen has on his hat and sunglasses which only makes me laugh because, “you know the sunglasses at night draws more attention then not having them.” “Yeah but Cliff wouldn’t have let me go off on my own if I didn’t have them, so it’s worth it.” We walk to the motel that the convention was at, but instead of climbing the ladder to the roof like I figured we would, Jensen leads me around through the parking lot that him and Jared had entered through this morning. 

He lead me through another door and down a long hallway to an elevator at the end. When the elevator came he swiped his card and punched in the floor, then before I knew it he had me back against the wall with his hands on my back up under my shirt while he was kissing me like this was the last time he could. Too quick the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he lead me to a room and opened the door. He started to pull me back into a kiss, but I told him that I really did want to talk first. He countered that with the amount of alcohol we had in our systems it would be better to work some of it out first and I couldn’t argue with that logic.

A few hours later there was less alcohol in our systems and we were a little sleepy, but we started our conversation. It wasn’t one that I was looking forward to at all and suddenly I wished that we still had some of that alcohol. “So first thing I guess that we need to talk about is what exactly is this thing between us? Because if it’s just fun, as Jared put it, then we really don’t need to discuss the rest, but if it’s more then we should probably talk about what’s going to happen after we leave tomorrow.” “I want it to be more, I know Jared is trying to look after me, but he even said tonight that you guys were pretty cool and that you didn’t seem the psycho type. I just don’t know how to make this work. You live thousands of miles away, would you even want to try to make this work?” I honestly took a minute to think it over, yes it would be hard, but I wanted to try to make it work, I was starting to really fall for this man in front of me. “I would like to try. Maybe we could get together on the weekends that you don’t have conventions or if you have downtime between filming. I could fly up or you could fly to me and just see how things go. Who knows you may not want to be with me once the new wears off.” There wasn’t a whole lot of talking after that as we enjoyed what time that we had left together.

The next morning I went with them to the airport. We were in a little private area that is for celebrities privacy. Jared actually gave me a hug and Jensen pulled me up into a hug that I was sure would crack my ribs. “Hey, it’s okay. Text me when you land and call me tonight. We can start setting up our first visit then.” He leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss and it only ended when Jared started clearing his throat. “Alright, let me know when you guys leave and text when you can and when you get home.” Another quick kiss from Jensen and a pat on the shoulder from Jared and they were boarding the plane. I went out to the car that he had hired to drive me back to the motel and noticed I had a text message. J: Miss you already see you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I'm sorry it took so long, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Let me know in the comments!


End file.
